


Unphased

by DJRezYourGays



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dissociation, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJRezYourGays/pseuds/DJRezYourGays
Summary: Sitting around telling stories with the other agents and their families, Lena feels herself start to slip out of sync with everyone else around her.Overwatch WLW's Winter Femslash Fest 2017Prompt: Crowd/Isolation





	Unphased

"He came straight through the wall!" Reinhardt roared, nearly knocking Angela over as he flung his arms wide in a pantomime of Balderich's heroics.  Fareeha pulled her to safety at the last second, laughing along.  Reinhardt always got much too caught up in his own stories, not that anyone seemed to mind.

"I imagine he was surprised to see the birthday cake," Ana mused, hiding her grin behind her teacup, "or what was left of it."

"Oh no, did the cake not make it?" Lena asked, clearly distraught at the possibility.  Emily laughed and hugged her closer as Reinhardt shook his head, sparing a moment of silence for the fallen confection.

"He was cleaning icing out of his armor for weeks," he said in a somber tone.  The others bowed their heads a moment before bursting into laughter, drowning out the TV reporting on the recent heroics in Numbani by an 'unidentified group' which bore a striking resemblance to the team gathered in the room.

"That's not half as bad as the bachelor party this one threw me," Torbjorn said, gesturing at Ana who put a hand against her chest in mock affront.

"Dad, please, no," Brigitte groaned, but there was little stopping him once he got going, especially with Uncle Reinhardt in the room to answer the challenge and Ana in between to stoke them both.

Lena laughed along, pulling her knees up and just enjoying all the smiles in the room.  Emily gave her a light kiss on the cheek and got up to fetch the kettle for more tea, trailing a hand down Lena's arm until their hands met for a brief squeeze.  Lena watched her go until she vanished around the corner into the kitchen, only half-listening to Torbjorn's tale. 

She watched Ana rush to defend herself while Brigitte cupped her hands over her ears and Fareeha and Reinhardt doubled over from laughing.  Torbjorn hopped down from the bench and began to gesture wildly, pantomiming some misadventure involving a stork, near as Lena could tell, though she had long since stopped hearing much of what anyone was saying.

The noise faded to a dull hum all around with only brief bursts of shapes when the laughter reached its peak.  She pulled her legs in tighter, curling into a ball on the bench and fighting to keep at least a ghost of the smile on her face so the others wouldn't worry, but she could no longer tell if she was succeeding. 

It all seemed to blur together after a while and she felt herself drifting away until only the light hum of her accelerator remained clear and distinct in her mind.  Her eyes darted around the room from one face to the next, hoping to capture every detail as she felt them slip away.  As she felt herself slip away.

"Here you go, sweetie."

Emily's voice rang out like a bell, and Lena looked up to see her soft, smiling, freckled face.  The scent of tea alerted her to the offered cup.  Lena took it automatically as she felt the world settle in around her once more just as Torbjorn was finishing his dramatic retelling.  Emily curled up next to her and rested her head on Lena's shoulder.  Lena felt the warmth rush in and fill her in an instant as she slowly uncurled, cupping her tea in both hands and laughing weakly along with the others in the room.

Emily darted a quick kiss to her cheek, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze as Fareeha threw her hat in the ring with Angela already hiding her face behind her.  They shared a look, and Lena could tell immediately that Emily had guessed at what happened.  The woman knew her too well.  With a happy sigh, she rested her head on Emily's and shut her eyes, content that neither of them was going anywhere any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly thinking about chronal destabilization keeps me up at night O.O


End file.
